Analyze Nothing
by Raccha
Summary: Set postHBP, what happens when Snape attempts suicide and Hermione is the psychiatrist hired to help him with his depression? Unofficial response to WIKTT's Analyze This challenge. longer summary inside


Title: Analyze Nothing

Plot summary: Set post-HBP, Snape is having trouble adjusting to life after the war and living with himself after all his misdeeds. Two years after the end of the war, he attempts suicide but fails. Hermione has studied Muggle psychiatry and set up a practice in the Wizarding world. What happens when she is asked to treat Snape? HGSS pairing. Response to the "Analyze This" challenge on WIKTT, but may not be finished so not yet an official response.

Rating: T (may go up)

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters or settings in this work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter title: Reflections

For months afterward, Severus Snape would wonder and curse why he had chosen a _Muggle_ way of attempting suicide.

He mused, it would have been so much easier and simpler to turn his wand upon himself, summon up some of that gratuitous self-loathing he was known for, and utter the killing curse. _Dr. Granger_, he thought with inflection expressing his doubts about her abilities, would probably say that in his subconscious he had not wanted to die, or at least had not wanted to do the deed himself. He personally thought otherwise, particularly at those times he was watching his students chop their ingredients with the sharpest of blades. Granger had of course put some fancy charm on his knives that would not allow them to cut human flesh. Yet again foolish wand waving was the source of irritation for him. But he could imagine the pain their blades would make, and he had his memories of that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione Granger stalked into her suite of rooms and promptly sent three plates flying across the room to smash against the opposite wall with a flick of her wand. The reason for her anger was clear with a view of the plates: each had a moving photo of Severus Snape's head magically stuck to its center. Turning to the plates' original location, in a stack by the door, one could see that all of the plates looked as such and that the smashed plates automatically repaired themselves and floated back to the bottom of the stack. Beside the pile of Snape plates, which were piled high and swayed perilously as though they might fall (_but was that not the point?_ Hermione thought whenever they toppled over from a gust of wind), there were smaller piles of plates with the faces of Malfoy senior and junior, other infamous (but thankfully captured) Death Eaters, and even a few of Harry, Ron, and Minerva McGonagall, her long time mentor.

Taking a deep breath, she filled a kettle with water, put it on the stove, and turned it on, thinking she should have a strong cup of tea after this session with Snape. It had only been their second session, and already she was sick of him and knew what to do to relieve the frustration she felt. Smash plates, drink tea (black), and go to bed. For good measure, she flicked her wand and sent a Minerva plate across the room. _Damn her!_ she thought, remembering _why_ she was helping Snape in the first place.

Flashback:

Hermione burrowed her head between her pillows while waking up after a late night of reading the newest articles on psychiatry (causing even her, with her vast knowledge and near infallible memory, to consult many reference books). Something was destroying the peaceful atmosphere she was enjoying. A certain feathered something, judging by the ruffling and tapping she could hear. She grumbled to herself, "The war's over, damnit. Nowadays, early morning owls should be outlawed." She could not help but feel slightly fearful, though, remembering early morning owls during the war, remembering what they nearly always signified, and remembering how many she had received. Out of duty and memory, then, rather than interest for the note she would be receiving, she swung her legs off her bed, winced at the cold floor, and walked to the window to let the owl in. She pushed up the window and the owl flew in with a graceful and dignified manner, for which she was thankful. Giggling, she knew she could not have dealt with an owl like Ron's Pigwidgeon so early, zooming around her room.

Ron.

Dead.

Her hands shook as she untied the envelope from the owl's leg, but nothing else betrayed any emotions she had on the matter. The letter bore the Hogwarts crest and seal, which puzzled Hermione. She had not been written to by anyone at the castle for a year and a half now, after about six months after the war had ended. After all the promises to write by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and the rest, the letters had slowed and then stopped. She knew that was partially her fault, but once free of Voldemort's threat, she took time to pursue her own interests. She threw herself into studying psychiatry. Perhaps this had also distanced her from her former professors. Psychiatry was new to wizards, and she had immersed herself in the Muggle world to study it.

The lack of awareness of mental health disorders in the Wizarding world took Hermione by surprise. However, it made some sense. Pureblood wizards like the Malfoys or the Blacks had always been obsessed with their honor. That obsession had made it just that much easier for Voldemort to take power, had made it difficult for Muggleborns to get certain positions, and had made having mental disorders taboo. No one would admit any weakness, and instead might choose a noble –and stupid– death.

However, Hermione started a small practice in an area of England that had more Muggleborns than Pureblood wizards, and sure enough, she amassed some patients. The Muggleborn wizards and witches were very open to Hermione's methods. After all, they had been aware of such methods before they discovered their magical talents, and did not distrust them. Some Halfbloods found their way Hermione's door, but they were much less trusting when it came to taking pills for their ailments. Hermione became frustrated with them, but laughed to herself when she thought of the lawsuits plaguing Muggle psychiatrists for over-prescribing and knew that would not happen to her.

Being magical certainly helped Hermione in her profession. She had been taught Occlumency and Legilimency by a master of both living in Germany. At this memory, Hermione felt shame coursing up her back and neck; she had pretended to be a Halfblood in order to gain his tutelage. Her will to learn had outdone her pride in her heritage. Still, she remembered joyfully her last lesson, once she had learned to open and close her mind at will, and probe others' minds with supreme skill. The last time her tutor had probed hers, she demonstrated that she could keep it closed, and then opened it to show him many of her childhood memories. Her Muggle memories. He was outraged, but what could he do? Laws stated that he could not discriminate based on bloodline, so he simply sulked. Hermione left him her number in case he ever needed therapy. She was pretty sure that he had thrown it in the fire as she departed.

Her skill with Legilimency allowed her to really see what was in her patients' minds in addition to hearing what they told her. She had never treated anyone proficient enough in Occlumency to show her lies, so she was able to gain a clear and whole picture of her patient's emotions or distress.

Bringing her attention back to the envelope in her hand, she opened it and pulled a piece of parchment out. It read, in a shaky version of Professor McGonagall's handwriting:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but I couldn't hesitate. I'm afraid this is not a social message. You see, Professor Snape has not been himself since the end of the war, and it appears it became too much for him last night. He tried to slit his wrists, but thankfully I found him before it was too late. He is currently in the Hospital Wing, but I'm afraid that simply healing his wrists won't help him much. I would prefer he gets some therapy for his apparent depression, and I know you would do a wonderful job. Please reply as soon as you can and if you have it in your heart to help Severus, write back with the time you can arrive. You will be housed and fed here, as well as, of course, paid for your efforts._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione stared at the letter for a few moments, then conjured a fire, burned the parchment, and banished the ashes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The flashback will be continued in the next chapter. Just to be clear, the story starts right after the first session between Hermione and Severus, though that session was not described but will be within this long flashback. Then the story will continue with more sessions in the present.


End file.
